iSurvey
by Ashlee Seddie
Summary: When Sam spots Freddie's laptop next to him while he's sleeping, she discovers a "What type of Girl do you Like?" survey; although the answers are more than surprising. Seddie, one-shot.


** Hello, awesome readers! Wanted to write something and decided on a one-shot! Random idea, hope you like it! (Thoughts are in italics)**

** Good stuff:

* * *

**

Sam walked into Carly's apartment, chewing on an apple (she had picked up the first things she saw as she left her house), as her sneakers thudded on the floor. She came to a stop as she saw Freddie asleep on the couch; a devious thought popped into her head. She saw the laptop sitting on the couch beside him. She could steal it and hide it… or possibly bury it… that sounded good.

She snuck over to the sofa, finishing up her apple as she picked up the laptop quietly. Freddie's hand was still on the mouse, his yellow and orange striped shirt rolled up to his elbows. She carefully took his hand off the mouse, only to feel a spark go through her hand. She jumped back, surprised. _Ugh, why is it every time I touch him he has some kind of static electricity on him? Stupid nub!_

She rolled her eyes as she carried the laptop to the counter, wondering where she would bury it, when she spotted what he had been doing. She jumped up onto the counter, sitting Indian style as she put it in her lap. She took a quick glance at the sleeping boy before deciding it was safe to see what he had been working on without his puny interruptions.

Her eyes went to the top of the screen where the words "_**What do you like in a Girl?**_" were, flashing in red. Her eyebrow rose. _Freddie is such a dork! I bet this quiz is all about Carly. Pathetic. _She rolled her eyes. Freddie could be so dumb sometimes; he _still_ thought Carly would love him.

Sam didn't really want to read all the questions that were all about Carly, but she didn't have anything better to do, so she scrolled down to see his answers.

_** What Color hair do you prefer? **_**Blonde.**

_ Well,_ Sam thought,_ that was unexpected. Maybe he likes someone else..?_

_** Favorite Color Eyes? **_**Blue**

_** Name traits you like in a girl: **_**Aggressive, Tough, Fun, Hilarious, Spontaneous, Adventurous, Bold, Blunt.**

_ Whoa… I thought he liked prisses… not tomboys…_

_** Do you like anyone? **_**Yes.**

_** How long have you known her? **_**Since the sixth grade.**

_** Do you stare at her? **_**Often.**

_** What do you like to see her wear? **_**Sneakers and khaki shorts are fine, although she looks good in whatever she wears.**

_** Have any good memories with her? **_**Yes, many.**

_** Name One: **_**Well there was the time we tried to stop Carly from going to Briarwood…**

_** Are you friends? **_**Yes, but I doubt either of us would admit it.**

_** Kissed her before? **_**Once…**

_** Would you do it again? **_**Gladly.**

_** Click continue to go to another survey.**_

Sam's mouth dropped open. He liked her? Freddie liked HER? That was so, so…

"Sam?" Sam's head snapped around to see Freddie, who was sitting up lazily on the couch as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Her look gave off a menacing vibe, and Freddie felt shivers go down his spine. _What's up with her?_

Sam slid off the counter, ready to attack the almost-awake boy. He saw the killer look in her eyes and jumped off the couch quickly. He didn't know why she was mad, but all he knew was that she was mad at him and NOBODY wanted to be in the same room with an angry Puckett. She let out a growl and he backed up, trying to get away before she killed him. "S-Sam…" he stuttered. He was scared beyond belief, and the fact that he didn't know how angry Sam was scared him even more.

In a second she was coming at him, and he tried to flee, running toward the door before he was tackled. Freddie was strong, but Sam was still stronger.

She pinned him against the floor, and he stared into her eyes, fear engulfing him. He always wondered if Sam would be the death of him, although he never thought it would be so literal. "S-Sam please, don't kill me!" She only stared at him with a cruel expression. Her eyes looked at him hungrily at she straddled him, and he closed his eyes, ready for the first blow to his face. Instead, he felt something crash onto his lips, and his eyes snapped open as it began to move.

He looked up to see Sam was kissing him; at first he thought it was the apocalypse, or this was all a dream, but this was just too real. He felt her soft lips move on his and he responded, closing his eyes once again as her hand went to his shirt, pulling him closer, and also pulling him upward, so that he was sitting up as she was. She was sitting in his lap now, and one of his hands went to her cheek as the other one went to her back.

They were lost in their own little world, both too focused on each other to notice anything else. Freddie didn't know why they were kissing, and in fact didn't really give a chiz. He had wanted to do this for a while now, although he wondered why on _earth_ Sam would want to kiss him. But, it's not like he was complaining…

Sam was almost as surprised as he was; she didn't know what had induced her to kiss him; she didn't really have a reason. But in Sam's mind, she didn't need a reason.

As they continued to kiss, Spencer walked down the steps, messing with the Chinese finger trap that held his fingers in place. He looked down the steps and saw the two people who never seemed to stay at their own place, making out. He held back his girlish scream as he stared at them, forgetting about his trapped fingers. He suddenly smiled smugly. _Ha! I knew if I took that test to make it sound like Sam and put it next to Freddie they would kiss!_

He went back upstairs quietly, leaving alone the preoccupied teens. He wanted to mark off his to-do list, but the finger trap had him in a bind, so he picked up a pen with his teeth and checked off the square that read _**Get Sam and Freddie together**_. He spit the pen out and looked at the next thing on his list. _**Figure out how to get in and out of a Chinese finger trap. **_He sighed. _Okay, now onto number two…

* * *

_

** Hope you liked it! Review!**

** :^) Ashlee Seddie**


End file.
